The Importance of a Birthday Cake Is Underrated
by Rylolli
Summary: Shinpachi was preparing a cake for his beloved sister, and helpful people arrive. Dedicated to heitan! A birthday-fic for Otae.


**Summary: ** Shinpachi was preparing a cake for his beloved sister, and helpful people arrive. Dedicated to heitan! Happy birthday, Otae-saan! *late*

**Genre**: Humor

**Rated: ** T

**A/N**: So had to write this in rush aaand... well, all my devices were broken so I had to update this through phone. Sorry, for the mistakes and all! *bows*

* * *

**The Importance of a Birthday Cake Is Underrated**

Shinpachi let out a deep sigh, while gazing the table in front of him and the supplies he had set on top of it. He had just returned from grocery stores, buying supplies more than needed, but in his defense, the megane-boy wasn't exactly sure what to make..

Today was his older sister's birthday. Since his Aneue had forbidden him throwing a birthday party or a surprise party for that matter, for she said it would be only a waste. When the megane asked her why, she reminded him that she wouldn't age otherwise, due to the Sazae-san system and thus he settled with a birthday cake. Shinpachi wasn't satisfied with that, but throwing a surprise party when she forbade him, would equal only seeking death. And of course, he didn't want her naginata to be stained by his blood, but for his fortune, she hadn't denied him a birthday cake.

Rolling his sleeves up, not being too sure what to do, he let out, "Yosh, let's get started." and took out a recipe Shinpachi asked from a cake-shop. Yeah, he could have just bought a cake from the professionals, but Shinpachi was sure that a cake made with love and effort would make his sister much more happy.

Now, without further thinking, he only needed to do what read in the recipe, right? Then it would all turn out to be okay, and everyone will be happy. Nodding and smiling he read the first sentence for the White Chocolate Strawberry Cheesecake recipe.

_"1. In a medium bowl, mix together cookie crumbs, 3 tablespoons sugar, and melted butter. Press mixture into the bottom of a 9 inch springform pan."_

'Eehh..' He pulled out a a bowl out of a lower cabinet and set it on top of the table. He furrowed while his brown eyes seek for the pack of cookies, he had bought earlier. Tossing everything aside and going through the cabinets all over the kitchen, he felt getting upset. Shinpachi straightened himself and took a deep breath. Now, calming himself, the teenager decided to think serenely. Maybe he could read the recipe from the beginning until the end, and see if the cookies were playing a important role of the cake.. or maybe he could search for it while reading the recipe and find it.. Eyes were reading the list and hands wandering on the table trying to find the cookie-packet. But his fingers feeling something slitting instead of a package.

It was a knife. And it was cutting through his fingers.

"GAAAAAAAAH! IMPOSSIBLE! I can't find the cookies like this!" He broke into panic again.

"Yo, Pattsuan."

Shinpachi shifted his gaze behind, to the source of the familiar voice. Brown eyes spotted crimson pair of fish eyes and blue pair of fish eyes staring at him back lazily and two were sitting across the nearby and eating the cookies from the package he had been searching for.

"Gin-san.. Kagura-chan.." He took a deep inhale. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHO INVITED YOU?! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EATING THE COOKIES!?" Shinpachi snapped noisily.

"It's always nice to see you too Pattsuan." Kagura munched her mouth full of cookies and crumbles on her cheeks.

Gintoki took a bite of the cookie and stared Shinpachi with his empty unmotivated eyes. Shinpachi answered with a frustrated look. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Kagura-chan what the hell am I doing here?" He shifted his gaze at her, for she had forced him here.

"Simple, we're here to help you with the birthday cake for Anego uh-huh." She answered through her filled mouth.

"Why the hell should I be doing that? I have much better things to do than feed a woman who tortures us with her dark matter." Gintoki picked his nose uninterested and looking in unknown direction.

"But you were looking for all these different cake-recipes yesterday for Anego, yes?"

Kagura had hit a weak point. "N-No, I wasn't! That was only for myself, not for her!" Gintoki blushed annoyed.

"You see, Pattsuan? We both want to show our gratitude to Anego after all these years uh-huh."

Shinpachi's mouth twitched.

And hell no he was letting them approach the cake, these two were too good only destroying everything. "I really appreciate your offer but I think I manage myself, Kagura-chan." Shinpachi tried to decline them politely but next he only saw them being busy with the bowl putting in random ingredients.

"Nono Gin-chan, it doesn't need anymore strawberries! The cake is much finer with sukonbu!" She added few sukonbu in the bowl.

"Shut up, you sukonbu freak! Cakes should be sweet and there's never too much strawberry in a cake!" He spouted while pouring all the sugar in the bowl.

"..." Shinpachi stared at the duo who were messing with his cake. "...What the hell do you think you're doing?! Don't waste my ingredients like that!"

"Now now, Shinpachi-kun. You shouldn't leave your food in the hands of an amateur." A familiar sound was heard.. from a cabinet. A Gorilla revealed himself. "Why not let me help you and pour all my love in that cake?"

"Your poop is the last thing I would want to get in our cake!"

"That's mean! My love is not poop!"

"Gin-san.. I would pour all my *** on your cake, if you would want to." A random lilac haired, ninja arrived from nowhere tugging her sadistic samurai, and startled of this, Gintoki let out a high-pitched scream. "No.. I rather be your cake."

"Get the hell away from me, stalker!" Gintoki pushed her away disgusted.

And more uninvited guests/weirdos were bound to arrive. "Tae-chan? Where's Tae-chan?" Eye-patched shemale arrived inside uninterested by everyone else.

Shinpachi sighed. A very deep sigh, that was. He wanted to do the birthday-cake all alone, for his older sister, he adored so much. But it seemed impossible when there were so many people caring about her and wanting to show her gratitude.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea after all. Shinpachi felt a smile forming in his mouth. "Now everyone. I'll give you all a task to do from this recipe." Shinpachi caught everyone's attention. "If you stick with this guide, I'm sure the cake will be great."

"Let's make this the best birthday ever." Shinpachi smiled full in spirit.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Maybe that wasn't a very good idea.. No, it was the worse idea he had ever thought of. These people were all crazy, why expect anything significant from them? Quick, he had to hide the birthday cake. Before Aneue arrived-

"Tadaima, Shin-chan!" A soft feminine voice played through the room.

Swiftly, tossing the cake behind him fast, Shinpachi smiled for his sister. "Okaeri, Aneue!" Shinpachi answered.

"WELCOME BACK OTAE-SAAAN!" A Gorilla flew against her, but soon he was against the ground beat up.

"Now Shin-chan. I told you not to keep a surprise party, didn't I?" Otae smiled at him, but Shinpachi as her little brother knew what that sweet tone meant. It meant that soon he was butterflying to the other side of River Styx.

"Tae-chan, we came in uninvited, I apologize for the inconvenience, but I had to come for your birthday.. It was the day you were born, after all." Kyuubei smiled softly and those simple words made Otae's heart skip a beat.

"Kyuu-chan.."

"O-Otae-san, I'm happy you were born too." Kondo interrupted, clearly jealous of the affection his rival caused in Otae-san.

"Shut up, dirty Gorilla." Otae answered.

"I am extra-happy for the day Gin-san was born!" Sacchan clung onto Gintoki, making him annoyed and pushing her. "Get off me!"

"Anego, happy birthday!" Kagura threw herself on her big-sister role and hugged her. "I'll be always waiting for your next birthday uh-huh!" Kagura smiled sweetly.

The pony-tailed woman answered the smile. Then she looked at the ones who really came all the way here to congratulate her. A relaxing happiness filling her, she thought maybe having a surprise party wasn't bad after all.

"Aneue.. uh.. I know you didn't wish for this but-"

"It's okay." Otae patted her younger brother on the head and Shinpachi faced his sister's sincere smile. "I'll kill you later."

"Wha-"

"Just kidding." Tae chuckled. "Really thank you for gathering up for someone like me." She bowed for everyone. "I'm really happy."

And everyone couldn't help but smile. Because this day was a day to smile, wasn't it?

"Shin-chan, what's this?" Tae pulled out the cake which was hidden.

..or maybe this was a day to cry.

"N-No, that is...! You don't need to see it!" Shinpachi desperately tried to hide it.

"Anego, that's the birthday cake we all did for you! All our love is poured in it uh-huh!" Kagura was extremely complacent with the result.

"Ara, really?" Otae felt a rosy shade in her cheeks after the red-haired girl flattered her.

But then she saw something very unflattering.. something really_ disturbing_. What was this on top of the table? It wasn't a cake, certainly if this was an anime this would have been immediately censored. Feeling an urge to vomit, her eyes caught poop only making her more sick. Who the hell puts poop in a cake, unless a dirty mountain Gorilla?! Ahh.. that would be Kondo-san.. Her face features softening, Otae spotted sukonbu.. strawberry.. natto. They must have really poured everything in the cake.

"Ha.." The brownhaired woman chuckled. "This is really lovely." She smiled.

Shinpachi's and Gintoki's mouth dropped open. Has she hit her head before arriving? Or was she being just sarcastic, yes that must be it. She was being sarcastic.

"Really Otae-san?! How about you taste it?! What about this part, I've done this!" Kondo pointed the poop sticking out of the cake.

Smiling, the samurai-woman took the plate and tossed it against his face. "Oh no, my hands slipped!" Otae exclaimed exaggerated.

"Don't worry, Anego uh-huh. At least it didn't get wasted." Kagura squatted beside the fallen Gorilla and forced his face on top of the disgusting cake, 'feeding' him.

Shinpachi, startled for the way Kondo was treated gasped in awe. "What the hell are you doing to Kondo-san!?" Even gorillas don't deserve that.

"Shimura-kuun, you better not get involved in that." Gintoki pulled him back, in fear that they might be next.

"What if we bake another cake?" Otae suggested. "It will be more fun with everyone."

"Yes! Let's do it!"

"Ha! Let's see whose baking Gin-san prefers!" Sacchan pulled out a bowl and started preparing natto.

"Tae-chan's food is much better than the one served in heavens." Kyuubei retorted for the stalker's information.

They all approached the kitchen and Shinpachi eyed Gintoki's reaction, both knew the results were going to be one hell of a disaster. Gintoki smirked and shrugged, while Shinpachi smiled without complaints.

It couldn't be helped.

It was her birthday after all.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed! Altho Otae deserves a better birthday-fic, but reviews are welcome.


End file.
